My Beloved Chika
by angel-san801
Summary: Spoilers for book 6. Shiba/Chika smut. A little alternate version of the first run in with Shiba after his "death" with Chika instead of Shito.


Chika froze, eyes wide. There was no way this could be happening. It had been nearly a month since he had found out the truth about Shiba. Since his best friend had betrayed him. Since he _thought _he had died. But that couldn't be true, because he was standing right in front of him at the end of the deserted street, hands in his pocket and casual smile on his face like there was nothing weird at all about him being there.

"It's been a while hasn't it, my little Chika-chan. Did you miss me?", Shiba smiled wider, taking a step forward and stretching his arms out as if offering a hug.

Chika took a trembling step back, knowing he was defenseless and for the first time in like ever wishing Shito was with him. The guy was annoying, but him not being here left him weaponless, "I… I thought you…"

"Died?" Shiba cocked his head to the side questioningly, "to be honest thought I was a goner too. But it seems those big scary reapers just aren't quite as tough as they'd like people like us to think they are."

Chika's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what he should've already suspected, and mentally slapping himself for his stupidity, "you mean the guy who stole that reaper's core was…"

"Pin pon!" Shiba grinned widely, pointing an elegant finger at himself. "Oh, I didn't wait for you to finish. Oopsie."

The blonde smiled, thoroughly enjoying the way his little Chika's expression shifted from one of shock and fear to a heated glare that made certain regions of his stir with excitement. Oh how he had missed him. It had been so hard not to just leap on him right after he had bested that pathetic reaper, but Shiba wanted this to be perfect, and timing was everything. So he had waited. Watched from a distance as his friend had mourned his death. That look of sadness in Chika's eyes even after all Shiba had done was almost too much, and the memory of it had served him well during moments he had needed to… relieve some of his impatience.

He had waited until that sadness was no longer so openly visible, had retreated to the back of his mind as with time Chika had managed to accept his friend's death and move on with his life. It had been a simple matter then of finding the right moment when he could get his little Chika alone and all to himself.

Chika crossed his arms, shifting his weight slightly to one foot, looking pissed now that he initial shock had worn off, "so you've just been skulking around all this time waiting to catch me with my pants down?"

"Hmm… I supposed you could say that", Shiba couldn't help but smirk at the phrasing, and the look didn't go unnoticed by the white haired zombie who glared even harder, "and now that I have…"

Chika barely had time to duck as the giant scythe was swung at his neck, nearly decapitating him. He stumbled as he avoided the accompanying swing that came not even a second after the first, and a sweeping kick sent him crashing to the ground, the blonde pinning him before he could even try to get up.

"Honestly, Chika-chan, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd put up a _little_ more fight than that", the blonde chuckled on top of him, as Chika let out an angry growl. "But I suppose I don't mind skipping right to the fun part."

Shiba smiled as if enjoying the moment lowering himself until their lips were nearly touching, and seeing the dark twisted look in his friend's eyes this close made Chika's blood run cold. The zombie closed his eyes. He knew he was about to die, and he didn't want that to be the last thing he saw.

He was caught off guard when instead of the sharp sting of the scythe cutting into his flesh, he felt a warm hand go up his shirt.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" He cried out in shock, and couldn't hold back a shudder as the hand glided across his chest teasing one of his nipples.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you like this, Chika-chan", Shiba moaned, and Chika could tell just _how_ excited he was as he pressed his hips into his.

Chika tried to protest again, but his words were cut off by a gasp as he felt Shiba's other hand slip down his pants, fondling a rather sensitive area.

"Do you like that?" The blond cooed, and Chika couldn't help his body's reaction as he felt himself growing hard.

Shiba's tongue glided up his neck, savoring the taste of his sweat as he continued to jerk him off.

"Ugh… S-stop… it", Chika was shaking, face flushed, and breath coming in erratic gasps as he tried to fight off his body's involuntary response.

"Mm… you tell me to stop, but you seem to be enjoying yourself well enough", Shiba murmured so close to his ear Chika could feel his breath warm against his skin.

The hand that had been up his shirt was now beginning to unfasten his pants, and he moaned feeling himself getting closer even as he tried desperately not to.

"S-Shiba, please… I'm… A-ah!" The other hand had finished it's task of loosening and pulling down his pants, and when the first finger went in, it was enough to send Chika over the edge. His head jerked back, slamming hard against the cement as the orgasm ripped through him.

"So fast, Chika-chan. You couldn't even wait for me?" Shiba questioned, licking his hand clean as he slipped in another finger, opening him up wider.

Chika was breathing hard, mind hazily coming down from the sudden rush of pleasure (and the blow to the head) even as the sensation started to build up again with each digit that was pushed in. It hurt, but it also felt so good and though he refused to acknowledge it, in the back of his mind he found himself wanting even more.

The thought occurred to him that he should be making some effort to shove Shiba off, but for some reason, his body just didn't want to respond like he asked, though he finally rationalized that even if he did manage to get him off (and not in _that_ way, because it seemed like he was already working on that), he'd just take his scythe back out and kill him anyway.

"Hmm, that should be enough. Chika-chan, are you ready for me?" Chika wasn't sure exactly how many finger's he'd put in before pulling them all out, but it'd felt like his whole damn hand the way it hurt.

"Shi… Shiba… don't…", the zombie groaned, feeling his friend shift on top of him as he shed his own pants.

"Chika-chan, don't be so selfish", the reaper moaned as he tugged his pants off and his erection was released from its too tight bindings, "I already let you cum, now it's my turn."

"Don't worry, I'll be nice and gentle", Shiba smiled, spitting on his hand and slicking himself up with it.

Chika was more then a little surprised considering the previous rough treatment, when the blond remained true to his word, easing in slowly, only causing a marginal amount of pain.

"S-stop…", the zombie protested anyway, his voice coming out in a breathless whine.

The zombie-turned-reaper ignored him placing a soft kiss on the zombie's neck, pushing in a little more, careful as not to cause any more pain then necessary. In his own twisted way, the blond still cared for his friend, and he wanted do whatever he could to ensure Chika enjoyed this just as much as he did. Somewhere deep down, hidden within the depths of the insanity that clouded his mind, Shiba loved Chika, and wanted desperately for the zombie to return those feelings. Not just of friendship- he had already had that-, but the desire and physical connection that went along with being lovers. He wanted Chika to be his and only his, though that pure emotion had long since been confused and distorted within his own mind.

"Uhn… Chika… ", Shiba shuddered and gasped at the sensation of his friends heat squeezing in around him.

"Shi…ba…", the zombie moaned, hands reaching up to wrap around the reaper's back, fisting in the material of his coat, as he huffed and panted, feeling his friend push further.

"I'm all the way in", the blond purred, as his friend moaned and writhed underneath him, clutching and pulling at Shiba's coat so hard, he thought he might tear it. But who cared, he'd get a new one.

Shiba kept the timing of his thrusts slow, working his way up, until it felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest.

Chika cried out, hips arching up convulsively when Shiba shifted his position slightly. The reaper smiled knowing he had found the spot, and thrust again, harder at the same place, causing his friend to cry his name in a way most pleasing to the reaper's ears.

Shiba moaned, feeling that he was about to cum, using all his strength to hold it off until Chika did. Both of their breathing came in erratic gasps and sweat poured down their faces. They were both _almost_ there.

Shiba cried out this time as Chika tightened harder around him, almost enough to be his undoing. With a shaking hand, the reaper gripped his friend's erection to speed things up knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

"Ah- u…ungh… Shi…ba…", Chika moaned between gasps, the pleasurable sensation building to almost unbearable proportions.

"Are you… almost… there… Chi… ka…?" The reaper barely managed to rasp out. He was losing the fight and he knew it, if his friend didn't reach climax soon… But he didn't have to worry about that any longer. One last push was all it took. Chika arched back, shutting his eyes tightly as he cried his friends name one last time, the cum spraying messily onto both of them.

With that, Shiba finally allowed his own release. It was magnificent. Better then anything he had ever experienced, as for just a moment, it was as though everything was bathed in white. It had definitely been worth the wait. And now he found it almost a shame that this would be the last time.

The reaper allowed himself to stay there for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, eliciting a soft moan from his friend underneath him who was still breathing heavily and making no move to get away. Shiba smiled down at him, planting a soft kiss on his quivering lips before standing and pulling his pants back on. He would have to clean up better later of course, as he felt uncomfortably sticky, but that was a small price to pay.

As he finished with the belt he gazed down at his zombie who's breathing was just starting to even out, and was beginning to come back to his senses.

"Shiba…?" Chika croaked out, eyes opening and blearily focusing on the reaper.

He looked so adorable right then, so vulnerable, that the smile Shiba gave him was truly genuine that time. It made him reconsider. It had been his initial plan to kill Chika afterwards, that had been what he thought he wanted to do anyway, but now that the time had come, he found he was mysteriously unable.

There would be no fun in it when it was this easy, he decided. He sighed, grinning as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "I'm sorry, Chika-chan, but we'll have to play later. I promise I'll make time for cuddling next time."

"Shiba, wait!" But by the time Chika managed to get up, the reaper was gone.

_Well, there's not nearly enough ShibaXChika (or ChikaXShiba) out there, so I just had to write one. If you have any suggestions, comments, ect., good or bad, I'd love to hear them, so please review! _

_~angel-san_


End file.
